


Don't Move!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Saves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for Sterek Drabbles – Rapid, Twist, Drown for 21/10/20
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 37
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Don't Move!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

“Derek, for the love of god, don’t move!” Stiles urged.

Derek was so busy trying to get out of the quicksand as it twisted around him, and it was drowning him rapidly.

Stiles whistled for the rest of the pack, if he wanted to use magic, he needed their help to catch him before they would lose him forever.

“Catch him, we don’t have much time.” Stiles ordered, once he noticed that they secured Derek, he used his magic to pull him out.

Derek floated above the surface; he could let the magic go.

“I told you not to jump.”


End file.
